The Mistress' Sky Warrior
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: The entities that never should have met feuded somewhere sometime in the universe which caused a disruption in the Real and Reverse World angering the goddess that lives there. Just then, a human tried to take away her beloved world. She, a powerful goddess, could not bear with this mere human alone. She needed a warrior. (Several dialogue from actual 11th movie). Humanized Legends


"Water… water… I must find water…"

A hedgehog-like boy ran amongst the tall plants of the forest. The young Pokemon didn't like running around alone. He would always be accompanied by his fellow Pokemon. He, for a Legendary Pokemon, was scared of facing things alone.

He squeaked at the sight of Combees passing by and hid using his grass green hair trying to mimic a little bush. When they disappeared, he looked up and sneezed as quiet as possible. He sniffed the air and found a scent of water which directed him ahead. He continued scampering straight and eventually sought a lake.

"Finally!"

The boy cheerily drank from the lake until a navy blue portal opened. A blue-cloaked figure walked out of the portal startling the hedgehog-like boy. The creature stood magnificently and gazed up to the sky. His marginally spiky hair was blue with a single streak of cyan that hung in a small ponytail. He wore what seemed to be metal fangs joined to a metal crown. His near-pale skin illuminated in the sunlight and his ruby eyes stared up into the blue sky. His cloak had an overall blue color with electric blue at the ends which seemed to flow. A fin-shaped metal protruded at the lower back of the cloak and a large blue diamond surrounded by a certain amount of metal was naturally encrusted at his chest joining the two ends of his clothing garment.

Shaymin didn't move as he watched the being standing silently. The cloaked figure continued to stare at the sky and his eyes seemed to bear sadness.

* * *

"_But I didn't mean any of those. I was stupid! I hate myself! She would never forgive me for that. I was blinded by rage. I can't believe I forgot all about her. I promised to always protect her and yet… I was the one who almost… killed her,"_ Dialga thought.

Tears began to form in his eyes. He blinked and looked down at the lake to his reflection. He brought his finger to the water causing a small ripple. He sighed and drank a small amount.

A faint purple portal then opened at the center of the lake catching the Temporal deity by surprise. The portal had a glimpse of a draconic woman with the same ruby eyes as his smirking at him. He took some steps back and tripped on the grass. A force came from the portal which made him immobile. He couldn't escape despite his struggles.

The woman he saw from the portal flew unto him making him cower. She was unusually tall for a woman. She had jet black hair that flowed to her hips and snow white skin. A golden crown rested on her head. A purple aura surrounded her as she changed her form.

She lunged towards Dialga and struck him by the head.

"_**Fool,**_" she muttered darkly.

The Temporal being looked at her in horror and screamed inhumanly. He tried floated away from her but she took him by his arm with a death grip. Their clash held enormous energy and sent everything around them whirling by the wind. Even Shaymin was brought by its force.

The woman dragged Dialga with a force he could not counter with. They both entered the portal to the mysterious draconic woman's realm.

"No… please… NO!"

Dialga attempted to escape but his means of struggle just made his capturer to tighten her grip. He reached out his hand to the portal until he was sent flying across the unknown world. His back landed painfully at one of the floating land masses. He winced. That was massive force. No one could ever toss him aside with ordinary force. Not even his counterpart can do that. He was then startled when a pair of hands gripped his neck.

"_**Hello there, brother. Nice meeting you again,**_" the woman spoke in a deadly tone.

She smiled sadistically at him. He brought his arms on hers and with every ounce of his might, he managed to escape her grip. Seeing that he brought her away in a considerable distance from him, he flew towards the portal. He was able to get half of his body onto the portal until he felt himself being pulled down.

"_**Oh no you don't! Haha!**_"

She grabbed his legs and pulled him down. She brought him deeper into the world and further from the portal.

"Just who the heck are you?!" Dialga finally spoke.

The smirk on her face faded.

"_**You don't know me?**_" she tilted her head in mild confusion.

Dialga barely nodded and immediately took the chance to escape once more.

"_**Coward. Just like your twin… Well, I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF THAT!**_" she growled and laughed darkly.

She sped up and stopped in front of the Temporal deity. She smirked sadistically.

"Please, no more fights. I don't want to fight anymore!" Dialga shouted.

Her blood-red eyes scanned his soul and chuckled darkly. The sides of her headdress folded as a blue flaming ball formed in front of her mouth. She launched it towards her adversary and sent him away. She flew once more to him as her headdress folded again and a red-orange ball launched towards Dialga. However, the blue deity was able to dodge the attack.

The woman folded her headdress and bore her blood coated canines. She then set her crimson eyes on a hedgehog-like boy floating in mid-air.

"_**What? A boy?**_"

"Seed Flaaaaare!"

The explosion surprised both of the major deities. The goddess unfolded her headdress and maintained her stance with Dialga in shock.

A portal then opened sucking the unknown boy back to the Real World.

Dialga smiled inwardly and took the woman's confusion as another escaping chance. He zoomed towards the reopened portal and reached the end.

"_**You will not leave… ALIVE!**_" a pair of arms tugged his legs once more pulling him down.

"Not this time! I will LEAVE this HELL!" Dialga roared and formed a purple ball in front of his mouth. He launched it towards the woman. She writhed from the short-term paralysis and helplessly watched her prey exit the portal.

After the paralysis wore off, she immediately flew towards the portal. However, it closed upon her. She folded her headdress one last time to shoot a clear beam to open another portal. She eagerly flew towards it but halted her. She attempted twice to exit the portal but it just sent her back to her world. It seems that a barrier blocked her portals and made her return to her stationary position.

"_Time loops,_" she thought.

"_**NO!**_" her bloodlust-filled eyes glowed intensely as she roared horridly.

She then noticed a bubble which displayed her prey and struck it with her claws. She slightly smirked.

Dialga looked back at the lake with quickened breaths. He then flew upward until something exploded beside him. He yelped in pain from the impact.

He loudly swore and muttered, "What the heck was that?"

* * *

"Ugh. I almost died there,"

The green-haired boy lay down near the river, exhausted. His uneasy breaths made his chest rise and fall at a fast pace. His tear-soaked grass green eyes were closed with his mouth slightly opened. He rolled over and started crawling towards the bushes. Soil clung to his skin and outfit coating his whole self. After several long minutes of wandering, he reached a staircase and quietly climbed up. He hid once again in a nearby bush. The smell of food stubbornly lingered on his nose.

"Hungry…" he muttered while his stomach growled.

He slowly poked his head above the bush and saw some humans and pokemon. His nose twitched and his mouth got slightly moistened when he caught the sight of food on their table. He was glad to see the humans and pokemon looking away while washing their hands, claws, or paws.

He quickly scurried to the table and sat on top of the table. He started gobbling up the stack of pancakes present on the table.

"So let's eat! Huh?" a human stared in shock at him.

Shaymin did not mind the human. He just continued finishing his lunch.

"Hey, stop! Those are my pancakes, you know!" the human shouted at him. The Gratitude still didn't stop.

Two pair humans and pokemon joined him and looked at him in confusion.

"Ummm… who are you?" the Pikachu asked him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Those are our food! You can't just eat them! Stop!" the Piplup gawked angrily at him yet the boy didn't stop.

Piplup took the pancake the boy was currently eating and attempted to pull it from him. The boy's eyebrows furrowed and continued to finish the pancake until it bit the Piplup's flipper.

The penguin-like Pokemon winced in pain and surprise. He swore at the boy while Shaymin frowned. He swallowed the last bit of pancake and shook the soil and dust that covered him making the Piplup rant. He then stood on the table and jumped towards the male trainer with a hat. He brought his arms around the human's shoulder and bit his hat. After, he swiftly jumped from him to a griller but instead knocked it down bringing him with it. He fell with the griller and flinched. The griller emitted a black smoke.

Shaymin coughed briefly and made the yellow streaks of his hair suck all the smoke. His bright green hair and red flower changed to a faint grey. After which, the flower glowed.

"Seed Flaaaaare!"

The explosion sent all the Pokemon and humans there to lie on their backs.

Shaymin's eyes were shut as he thought, "_No. Please, don't eat me…_"

"Listen here little boy! I don't care if you're a grass type or not, I'm really going to shoot a deadly whirlpool at you and send you away – away FROM us!" the Piplup raged.

Shaymin's eyes were now full of fear as he remembered the two powerful entities that fought and almost killed him. He backed away from the Piplup but was greeted by the other furious pokemon. He backed away again only to be surrounded by them. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Stop it right now!" the female human announced.

Every pokemon together with the boy looked at her in shock. She crouched and reached for him. He stepped back.

"No need to worry. Don't be afraid," her voice was soothing and careful.

She took his hands and made him stand up. She brought him towards the faucet and made him crouch. She turned the faucet on and cleaned him up. The cool water and her warm soft hands that touched him washed away his worries.

"_Ah. I would get used to this,_" Shaymin thought and slightly smiled.

Once he was cleaned, the female human turned the faucet off. He stretched and shook the water off his body. He squeezed the excess water from his hair and outfit wetting the humans and pokemon around him. He then stood. His height reached the human's waist. The female human wrapped a soft towel around him and hugged him. Shaymin blushed and smiled.

"_Hm. That did feel nice,_" the boy telepathically commented.

"Oh I bet it did," the female smiled but her cheerful face changed to a confused one.

"_Although it was a little chilly and perhaps if you'd been the tiniest bit gentler,_" Shaymin remarked.

The humans stared at each other in confusion and asked if they had heard the same. The hedgehog-like boy furrowed his brows. The male human with the red hat asked where he had come from.

"_From over there,_"

"From over where?"

"_I said, from over there!_"

"And I said, what do you mean by 'over there'?"

Shaymin blushed in embarrassment. He hated questions which he didn't know the answer to. And he felt something different. It was too cold…

"_Well, if you head a little further from over here and then you head over there-"_

"Something's not wrong," the other male with spiky hair placed his hand over his forehead.

"It's got a fever!" he declared.

Shaymin began to shiver and his face flushed even more. The humans decided to take him to the nearest Pokemon Center. When they reached there, they placed him on a bed. He was still shivering and several mechanisms flashed some kind of light around him.

"_No. Please, don't!_" the boy thought.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a dim room with a Chansey near him. He groaned and took a deep breath. His chills subsided and closed his eyes to rest. He felt the bed move and he was brought out of the confinement room.

"Where? _Oh_ _Dear, where am I?_" he sat up and frantically roamed his eyes around the room.

"At the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy treated you and now you're all better!" the female human cheerily spread her arms in front of him.

"_Oh please, I never need healing but I do get hungry,_" Shaymin explained cockily.

The male human with the red hat mocked about him as the Gratitude Pokemon because of his odd attitude. The female human shoved that thought away and introduced herself and her Piplup. She then showed him a snack called a Poffin. It was brown and looked like a little piece of bread. She gave it to him.

Shaymin smiled and thanked her. He placed it in his mouth. It was sweet and in a way salty. It was tasty. She asked him about it.

"_It's okay, I guess,_"

"Okay?" the girl who introduced herself as Dawn raised a brow.

The male human with the red hat suddenly shoved her away and introduced himself and his partner Pikachu. Shaymin smiled and burped out a chunk of black smoke at his face making him cough. The Gratitude entity chuckled quietly.

"You're not gonna blow up, are 'ya?"

His eyes then got filled with boredom as the nurse human explained about his signature move, Seed Flare. He yawned and stretched.

"Shaymin! You really are something, aren't you?" Dawn commented in amazement.

"_I am, aren't I?_"

The nurse human spoke up again and talked about another Shaymin who almost blew up a whole forest. She said they were lucky that the Shaymin that they were with contained only a little amount of toxicity in the air he breathed.

"_I would say you owe me a big thank you,_" the green-haired boy smiled.

The male human with the Pikachu who introduced himself as Ash complained about what the entity said. He ranted that the boy should be the one who should be thankful since they brought him to the Pokemon Center. They argued for a brief moment until the nurse human spoke up. She said that it's not normal for a Shaymin to be in urban areas like these.

The thought surprised Shaymin.

"_I shouldn't be here, should I?_" he thought aloud.

The humans agreed. They asked why he was here.

"_I was tossed all over the place. It was horrible!"_ he closed his eyes smugly.

He then remembered Flower Garden. He needed to be there when the Gracidea Flowers blooms. He stubbornly told the humans to bring him there. He wanted to fly once more – to fly and touch the sky again.

Shaymin and Ash argued again about flying for a brief moment. After which, the boy stood behind him and jumped onto him from behind. He wrapped his arms around his neck and proclaimed,

"_Let's go to the Flower Garden!"_

Ash mocked the entity while all the others agreed at going there. When they exited the Center, Shaymin and Ash continued arguing while Dawn removed Shaymin's arms from her companion's neck. She brought them around hers and hugged him tenderly. A blush and smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes. Flowers then bloomed on his grass-green hair. He opened his eyes and directed them towards the way to the Flower Garden.

While they were running, Shaymin felt that something was off. He felt as if a pair of blood-red eyes was watching them. He jumped off Dawn and cowered in fear.

"_They're here! They are!_" tears fell from the entity's eyes.

A pair of arms reached towards the boy and tightly gripped him.

"_No. DON'T!_"

Human arms carried him away from Dawn. He struggled fiercely but he couldn't escape. A lavender-haired male human carried him together with a red violet-haired female and a Meowth. Shaymin helplessly watched his new human companions running to get him back until…

"_**I have you now…**_" a familiar dark voice said.

A portal opened on a reflective surface and sucked Shaymin and his capturers. Dawn came and pulled Shaymin out of the portal but the portal sucked all his two human companions bringing him along.

When they landed on the strange world, the boy hugged Dawn tightly as tears poured from his eyes.

"_I don't like this place. Please get me out of here, now!" _Shaymin cried.

"_**Don't you want to play along now, dear?**_" he heard that voice once more followed by a dark chuckle.

A woman eerily zoomed past them. Because of her tremendous energy, they were pushed away. Shaymin's human companions looked at the woman smirking devilishly at them. Blood-red eyes rested on the Gratitude entity.

"_**Come now. I have a job for you,**_" she smiled and flew towards them.

She folded her headdress and bore her teeth and claws. Shaymin closed his tearful eyes and shouted,

"_She's going to eat me!"_

The Pikachu then leaped and fired a Thunderbolt. The crown on the woman's headdress glowed for a millisecond and she disappeared avoiding the bolt. She then reappeared at the other side.

"_**Stop fooling with me!**_" she roared and flew towards them again.

This time Piplup used a Bubblebeam that edged the draconic woman. She tilted her head with the eerie grin still on her.

"_**Do you think that'll leave a scratch?**_"

She flew towards them and folded her headdress. She roared and readied a blue ball of fire.

"No! Stop it, all of you! You can't upset Giratina," a male human appeared together with a Shieldon.

The woman, known as Giratina, launched the sphere of fire towards them which was countered by the Shieldon's Ice Beam. Smoke formed as the result of the two clashing energy. When the smoke disappeared, Giratina saw the humans and pokemon escape through a narrow way made by the irregular houses. She slowly floated towards the entrance and smirked wider.

"_**Preys always escape. But in the end, they always DIE in their predator's bloody hands!**_" she laughed and floated away.

Shaymin remained silent throughout their escape from the draconic woman. His eyes widened when they passed through the low gravity place. He felt light and he felt he could fly again. When they crossed the area, the male human who suddenly appeared a while ago asked if anyone got hurt. He also introduced himself as the researcher of the Reverse World, Newton Graceland.

"_What a weirdo,_" Shaymin thought aloud and frowned.

"Come on. That's no way to treat someone who saved your lives," Newton said jokingly.

Dawn asked for an apology and thanked him. Shaymin's companions introduced themselves to the scientist. Newton then explained what exactly the Reverse World is.

"We're now in the middle of an alternate world location of which is exactly opposite of the world of reality," he explained.

"_Opposite of reality…_" Shaymin yawned.

He then explained about Giratina. He said she was the only one capable of leaving and entering the Reverse World. In fact, she was the only one to inhabit the world. Moreover, she was the Master of the world.

"_Well, I don't like Giratina. That monster tried to eat me,_" the green-haired boy said.

Newton placed his fingers on his chin and thought. Then he asked if they needed to get back to the Real World.

"What a stupid question. Of course yes! _I have to get to the Flower Garden right away!_" Shaymin mentally blurted.

"Well then, there's not a moment to lose," he made a device cling out of his bag and guided them somewhere.

"I hope he really gets me out of this place," the Gratitude entity whispered.

Newton once more explained about the Reverse World and how he got obsessed. After minutes of chatting, a black and purple cloud appeared near them. Shaymin's eyes widened. It was the same cloud he sucked before during the clash of the two powerful beings.

Piplup went near the cloud and inhaled a bit. He choked for a short moment while Pikachu blew the cloud away with his tail.

"It's poisonous! One quick breath and you're done," the weird human said.

Shaymin's head hung by that thought.

The human explained all about the clouds of gases. They were formed when Time and Space collided irritating both the Real and Reverse World.

_**The screen-portal showed the two deities growled as they both prepared their attacks. Dialga gathered energy in front of his head for Hyper Beam whilst his opponent thrust her arms together to form a purple sphere of aura. The two spells were at the same strength resulting in an explosive draw. Afterwards, Palkia unfolded her wings again and flew towards the endless black sky. The Temporal Deity growled and followed her to the sky. They continued to launch Hyper Beams and Aura Spheres at each other even though they could dodge each attack desiring to hit the rival. One stray Aura Sphere almost struck the Space-Time towers but Darkrai was able to defend the establishment by taking the blow himself.**_

"_What? Why are they fighting?" Giratina thought._

_**They executed their respective moves towards each other – Dialga launching his beam and Palkia swinging her arm in a slicing gesture. The two massive forms of opposing energy clashed with the pink and blue sides, both clearly strong enough to wipe away a dimension. These opposing energies began to greedily eat away the houses and properties of the town into the same little bright pink and purple ashes and all the present living beings which were in a close range to the raging deities were easily pushed away by the immense energy.**_

"_No! Stop! Please!" Giratina roared and shrieked at the sight of the poisonous gases which increased at a fast rate. Beads of blood formed at her eyes. She wiped them away and roared ferociously hoping that her twin siblings would hear her plead._

"And that's why Giratina's pretty angry at Shaymin," Newton said.

"_Really really angry," _Shaymin shook his head.

As they were walking through a strange gravity area, Giratina flew pass them.

"_**Hi Shaymin. I'm not done with you. Help me little one,**_" she smiled and growled.

The hedgehog boy cowered in fear and shouted, "_Let's run!"_

He removed his arms from Dawn and jumped onto Ash. The human lost balance and almost fell. He struggled to maintain his balance and leapt upon seeing Giratina at close proximity. She folded her headdress and grabbed Shaymin from Ash's back using her claws. She partiallt tore the Gratitude entity's clothing from her grip. She smiled in slight satisfaction.

The humans stared at her in shock until a pair of arms appeared on the edge of the land mass. Shaymin lifted himself up and shook.

"_You people need to get on my wall,_" he smugly stated while the humans sighed in relief.

Giratina briefly looked back and saw Shaymin with them. She then saw the Shaymin at her claws disappearing. She unfolded her headdress and shouted.

"_**What? Substitution?!**_" she growled. She smiled and looked on.

Shaymin quickly wrapped his arms around Dawn in a childlike way and they all ran towards the portal. They successfully went out of the Reverse World. As they landed back to the Real World, the mirror beside them had a purple swirl and showed a glimpse of Giratina. They all ran away from the reflective surface. After which, Shaymin and Ash argued again. Then, tons of Magnemites and Magnetons appear and surround them.

"I'll just take that Shaymin off your hands," a human dressed like Giratina appeared too.

"_He must want to eat me too,_" Shaymin closed his eyes at the sight.

They eventually tried to escape the human and his electric pokemon. Shaymin got off Dawn and wrapped his arms around Ash's again. They soon got aboard a train losing the immense group of Magnemite's family.

On the train, he got off Ash and pulled his ear announcing that he was hungry.

"Stop it!"

"_I love whatever we had this morning,_"

"You mean, um, pancakes? We're out of those,"

"It's okay! I still have some poffins. Here," Dawn gave him one to which he happily accepted.

He then hugged Dawn tightly and commented, "_Dawn, you're wonderful… Way nicer than Ash,"_

"Oh yeah!" and Shaymin proudly burped a chunk of smoke again at his face.

They went further into the train and sat with other humans. They were talking about the Flower Garden. Another female human held him in her warm soothing arms which made him close his eyes in pleasure.

"Aww. I miss being with my mother…" he smiled as flowers bloomed in his hair.

A male human showed a Gracidea Flower bouquet in front of Shaymin which made him slightly teary. He missed those flowers. Its scent, color, purpose, and memories please him all too well. Upon contact, his body and flowers began to glow brightly as he transformed.

His small body grew slightly. His hairs wasn't down and limp anymore, it was upright and spiky and lacked flowers. His clothes weren't fit for land; they were fit for air now. A scarf was wrapped around his neck with flower patterns. His fear-filled eyes were now filled with courage and hope. His stance was sure and straight. His mouth bore his little canines as he smiled proudly. His stare set on Ash.

He jumped and flew around the interior of the train in happiness. No fear or worry was written on his face. He felt powerful, independent, and strong. His voice was firm. He knew very well of what to say.

"_Giratina was a problem but now, I can fly there anytime I want,"_ he smiled proudly.

A Magnezone suddenly showed up together with Magnemites and Magnetons. They surrounded the train. Panic wrote on the passengers' faces when they broke the mirrors to get in. Shaymin immediately got into a fighting stance. He flew towards them and knocked down a few. He formed an Energy Ball in front of him and launched it at them.

He, together with his comrades, fought against the flock of Magnemites and Magnetons. One by one they were knocked out of the train until all of them fled. Just then, a single Magnezone tried to force itself in. Pikachu, Piplup, and Shaymin gathered together to launch their attacks simultaneously at the intruder blasting it out for good as they entered through a tunnel.

Everyone cheered and thanked the pokemon. Their spiky haired human companion, Brock, scratched his head because of Shaymin's big change.

Shaymin saluted and said, "_It's thank Shaymin time!"_

After a few moments, they came aboard a ship heading towards the Flower Garden. Shaymin flew together with his comrades and others swam during the trip. He would fly to his highest to touch the sky again. He would spin in joy in the air and dive back towards the ship. He would pull Ash's ear to drag him overboard and fly high again.

When evening came, a portal opened up near the ship they were onboard. A clear beam sucked them back into the Reverse World.

"_**Glad we meet again, Shaymin,**_" Giratina smirked at him.

"_**My, my! I see we changed forme!**_"

Shaymin gritted his teeth and shot an Energy Ball against her. She stared at him with a slightly confused face.

"_**Well, got the courage to fight back now, eh?**_" she crazily smiled at him.

"_Giratina, I'm challenging you!_" he stared into her blood-red eyes with determination. She smirked wider.

He launched an Energy Ball towards the goddess. Her crown glowed and she disappeared. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open when she disappeared. She reappeared right behind him and struck him sending the minor entity flying towards a wall.

Giratina felt a sudden shock on her side when Pikachu sent her a Thunderbolt but didn't remove her gaze from Shaymin as he regained himself. She roared at the sight and laughed. He regained his fighting stance and charged at her. He launched another Energy Ball at her and barely hit. Once more, he launched an Energy ball then changed form when the sun had set in the Real World. He was back to his Land Form.

"No. No! Not now!" Shaymin cried and fell down to be caught by Ash's Staravia. Giratina flew by them and said,

"_**Where's your challenge now, prey?**_"

He silently shrieked and jumped off Staravia and onto Ash knocking him down. He sat on the human's chest with tearful eyes and stood to hug Dawn. He sobbed and thought about getting eaten by the draconic goddess. His strength was now lost and he could not fly for some time anymore now that the sun has set.

Giratina laughed ominously and charged towards them. They started running from her which made her laugh more. She was near her target when Pikachu used Thunderbolt against her which missed. The electric pokemon stood in front of her. She folded her headdress and launched a blue flaming ball at the rodent.

"_**OUT OF MY WAY!**_"

The humans narrowly missed the Will-o-Wisp. It was then the weird human showed up again and guided them out of Giratina's reach. She floated at the entrance again.

"_**I'm getting real tired of this, my little sky warrior,**_" she sighed and flew away.

The group went further into the inverted cave. Shaymin's eyes were once more clouded with tears worrying about the Flower Bearing. It was about to start soon. He should be there in time. Newton said it was too dangerous to waltz out in the Reverse World knowing that Giratina's roaming around.

"_I left it back in the sky,_" the minor entity stated smugly.

Shaymin lost his confidence. He wasn't in Sky Form anymore. He can't face the monster that lurked in this strange world right now. But one day he will. He will finish that challenge with her.

* * *

"_**Heh…**_" Giratina sighed deeply. Would she be able to leave this world even for a little time just to kill her dreaded brother?

She roamed around her world scanning every single bit waiting for those humans to give up and surrender Shaymin to her. She needed him right now. She needed him to let her LEAVE her world once and for all.

"Home sweet home. I'm finally back!"

A question mark alarmed the goddess. She growled deeply and looked back at the source of the voice. She found some Magnemites, Magnetons, a Magnezone, and a human dressed…

Just like her? Only masculine?

She stood floating in the air staring at the human. It was weird finding someone like that. She tilted her head with her mouth slightly opened. She didn't want to harm him. It looked as if he would like to help her. She scanned him expectantly and waited for his move.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be wasting time staring at this meaningless human. She only had one desire at the moment – that is, to get Shaymin to bring her out of the Reverse World to kill her brother ruthlessly. She moved and circled around the Reverse World again.

A few moments passed. She found nothing. It was just the same inverted houses, stairs, land masses, ice pillars, and caves. She decided to check on the human and got surprised at what he did.

She found Shaymin in his Magnemites' grip struggling helplessly. Not only that, his human companions were trapped too. A sadistic smile crept once more on her face at the sight.

She eagerly struck all the Magnemites, Magnetons, and Magnezone at her way sending them flying away. Once she was near her prey, she roared

"_**SHAYMIN!**_"

"_She's going to eat me!_" Shaymin shivered in fear while tears dripped down his snow white face.

"Seed FLARE!"

Shaymin hurriedly used Seed Flare causing a powerful yet decent explosion enough to break the time loop barrier created by Dialga.

"_**YES!**_" Giratina roared in excitement.

The portal created by Seed Flare fervently sucked Shaymin and his newfound companions together with the multiple Magnemites and Magnetons.

"And now Giratina, realize your dream and go to the Real World," the human dressing similarly to the goddess mused.

She looked at him with glowing blood-red eyes and said, "_**I WILL!**_"

She speedily went through the portal and into the Real World.

"_She was about to eat me,_" Shaymin cried and hugged Dawn tightly.

He was shivering uncontrollably and tears continued streaming down his face.

"You're wrong. Giratina wasn't trying to eat you," Newton stated firmly.

The entity opened one grass-green eye at the human in confusion. A woman enveloped in a purple aura suddenly came out of the portal. Newton then explained why Giratina acted in such a way. She only needed him to make her leave the Reverse World by using Seed Flare.

Shaymin watched the being land on the grass on the other side of where they were standing. When the purple aura faded and lavender sparks flew, she looked back scanning them. She smirked.

"She looks different," Ash observed.

Her long black dress which held numerous golden protrusions decreased in length upon exiting the portal. It was now tattered and knee-length and the golden protrusions only hugged her waist. The golden headdress she wore disappeared leaving her crown. The transparent tentacles that jutted from her back faded too.

"_**If you just hadn't ran away, I would be here long before,**_"Giratina whispered and smiled at Shaymin.

The human, known as Zero, zoomed out of the portal back to the Real World. He then called for his airship. A red ball appeared in front of it and shot a beam at the Antimatter goddess. She roared as it stung badly and made her immobile. She tried struggling all she could but she couldn't break free.

A prison surrounded by red sparks came out of the aircraft. As it caged her, she managed to stutter,"_**W-what… a-are y-you d-doing? S-stop t-this right n-now!**_"

Zero jumped to the exterior of the cage.

"Giratina, I've been waiting such a long time for you to come here,"

"_**N-no… s-stop…**_" the red sparks stung her in every way canceling her every move. Beads of blood slowly formed in her eyes. The sparks soon increased in intensity hurting her more. She attempted to move and break free but no avail. It felt as if all power was to be drained from her. She roared in pain, yelled in terror, and shrieked in fear. For the second time, she was brought to this state in agony and not by a pokemon but by a mere human!

"G-girat-tin-na…" Shaymin stammered in terror. "I'm sorry!"

Minor sings, bruises, and cuts began to appear at her once-flawless skin. The pain got more intensive. It stung her in and out. It was slow and excruciating torture.

"Soon the Reverse World will be mine and I will rule there like a king!" Zero chuckled as they went to the sky.

"_No… you're… n-not… I w-won't… let y-you… nggggh,_" Giratina thought between cries.

* * *

Shaymin was worried about the goddess. He heard that she could die from the process. He misunderstood her and now, he felt guilty of loathing her for something that wasn't real. He watched his companions join Newton to stop Zero.

He wanted to be of help. He wanted to save Giratina.

The hedgehog-like boy then began glowing. This was the Gracidea Flower Garden!

He shifted to his Sky Form and immediately flew with his companions.

"_Well I'm going on ahead,_" he firmly stated.

Dawn had a worried look in her face as she watched the boy fly up to the aircraft. They soon followed the entity to the skies leaving Brock behind. As they approached the ship, all eyes were on Giratina and Zero.

"_We will all help Giratina,_" then he mentally smiled at the goddess.

Soon, the Magnemite army charged at them. The group all fought together to shove them away with Shaymin leading them. Yellow sparks and bubbles struck the prison Giratina was in. Her eyes were closed shut and a lone drop of blood etched out of her right eye.

"Don't worry Giratina! We'll save you!" Shaymin shouted. He then got hit by a Mirror Shot. He raced downwards until Ash grabbed him.

They settled at the entrance of the ship for Newton to disable the process. They continued wading the Magnemites away. Minutes passed and Giratina was getting paler at each second. She stopped struggling as she hung limp at the prison. She slightly opened her right eye which dripped another bead of blood. She smiled inwardly at the sight. Shaymin and his human companion were looking at her in assurance.

Just then, the draconic goddess felt the sparks leave her body. She dropped to the floor of the prison unconscious.

The aircraft started moving downwards rapidly after being hacked and shut down. The group started screaming in horror as they headed towards the ground. They got aboard Newton's flying vehicle and flew by the unconscious major entity. She looked as if she was close to death. Her body was covered in burns and wounds. Blood seeped out of her eyes, mouth, and head. Her clothing was drenched too in her crimson liquid.

She then reached out her hand towards her sky warrior surprising him.

"_**Shaymin…**_" she smiled and closed her eyes.

The boy widened his eyes when she called his name. It was familiar…

She then involuntarily slipped out of the prison. She fell to the flat edge of the aircraft's iron rod hardly and slipped to the lake beneath the airship.

"Giratina!" Shaymin did nothing but to stare in shock as she plummeted towards the water.

* * *

"Giratina!" she heard his scream.

Here she was, sinking onto the lake. She opened her eyes and saw the water stained by her blood.

"_I was foolish… I had always been foolish,_" she thought.

"_To accept help from a human to leave the Reverse World is foolish. Why did I accept such a thing? The Reverse World is my life, my everything. And now, this human would take over it and here I lay close to death where I could not do anything to save my world… my only responsibility._

"_Perhaps this is what I get for not keeping an eye on my roles and obligations. I should take care of them and keep them to heart. I should always take precautionary measures and embrace my responsibilities tightly. Perhaps this is the lesson you want me to learn, huh Arceus?"_

She brought her arms to the shore and pulled herself up using her last ounces of strength. Water and blood dripped out of her hair and clothes. Her head hung loosely in shame and regret. She stood and brought her bare feet on the warm land. She gave one last animalistic roar and fell onto the ground.

"Giratina…" she heard faint voices calling out to her. Everything was dark. She knew she'd have to die for that lesson. Curse Arceus.

* * *

"She's unconscious,"

"We're too late,"

"Giratina…"

Shaymin and his companions looked at her in grief. This was too much to bear.

"She's breathing!" Dawn shouted.

Their eyes lit up in hope. Ash ran towards the woman and shouted, "Giratina, come on!"

"_You must pull through!_" Shaymin shouted too. Tears ran across the boy's face.

"Giratina! Please. Don't give up. We're here. I am here… as your friend," Shaymin spoke.

"S-shay…m-min," she whispered.

This surprised the boy. He flew to her and placed his arms and head near her abdomen. A bright green light glowed upon the two as waves of regenerative energy slithered on the goddess' body.

"_Giratina, stay with me,_"

A bead of blood rolled from Giratina's eye.

"AromaTHERAPY!" his voice ringed throughout the place as he tried to heal the major entity. He extended his power until he spent it all. Afterwards, he panted roughly. His unsteady breaths touched the deity's skin making her shiver slightly.

She groaned and opened her eyes. This surprised Shaymin in joy. She stood wearily and leisurely dusted herself. She stretched and spread her transparent black and red wings. She yawned and roared making every living being cheer.

"_Huh? I'm not dead?_" she thought. She then looked at her savior who backed away a few steps.

"_**Shaymin…**_" her ominous tone and blood-red eyes still frightened him. He then ran and flew towards his human companions.

"Giratina! It was Shaymin who made you feel better," Ash announced to her.

She smiled and responded, "_**I know,**_"

Pikachu climbed over her shoulder and licked her face to which she giggled to. Shaymin blushed in embarrassment.

"We are glad you're okay, Mistress," the rodent bowed and smiled. The deity smiled back at him bearing her unusual sharp teeth. Shaymin titled his head.

"_Wait for me!_" he flew to her.

"_Thank goodness you're all right!_" he smiled warmly. She blushed and grinned back wholeheartedly. The woman bent down and kissed him in his cheek. His blush was redder than his scarf.

"Gi-gi… rati-ti… n-na…" Shaymin stammered and blushed more when she hugged him.

All the pokemon in the background cheered for joy when the Mistress of the Reverse World was perfectly better.

"_**Thank you so much, my Sky Warrior,**_" her cheeks glowed faint pink as she smiled.

"_Arceus, why are they so happy to see me all well? Don't they know that I'm a murderer?_" she thought and looked up at the sky.

Just then, an engine roared alarming everyone. Another aircraft emerged from the lake. Zero was still alive.

The new airship formed a blue flaming ball at its front and shot it towards them. Giratina immediately acted in instinct and countered the attack with her own Will-o-Wisp. Pikachu, Piplup, and Shieldon acted too and shot a Thunderbolt, Bubblebeam, and Flash Cannon at the aircraft respectively. The ship evaded the first too but did not miss the Flash Cannon. It flew away from them and near the glaciers that were present. Waves formed at the vehicles front as it approached the ice. A portal suddenly opened to the Reverse World. The portal closed once the ship had entered.

Disclosure imprinted on everyone's face especially Giratina's. No one should ever possess the ability to enter and exit the Reverse World. The world was hers and hers only.

Giratina's hand glowed. Shaymin glanced at her and saw the familiar mark on her hand. It looked like a gold wheel with four green gems at the sides. Three circles formed a triangle with the wheel at its center. The insignia glowed immensely together with her crimson eyes.

"_**You can take my powers but no one should dare to take my Reverse World away from ME!**_" the goddess roared fiercely.

"Ah!" the humans shrieked from the impact of an explosion.

Giratina growled knowing that Zero had been meddling with the things in her world disrupting the balance of the Real and Reverse World. She wasn't affected by the explosion at all. She grunted and spread her transparent wings. She flew and shot a clear beam to open up a portal to the Reverse World. She entered and the purple aura enveloped her again. She swiftly scanned and found her new prey.

It was slicing every ice pillar creating explosions that causes the glaciers in the Real World to move. She immediately launched a red-orange flaming ball at the aircraft and had hit it squarely.

"_**GET OUT!**_" she bellowed.

A Thunderbolt and Energy Ball also struck the ship.

"Zero, give it up now!" Ash shouted.

"Why, you just don't understand. I'm protecting this place!" Zero shouted from inside his ship.

"_**NO. YOU ARE NOT!**_ _**You don't realize you're destroying this world and its partner. Both of it will dissolve when one is being crushed!**_" Giratina roared and floated by Shaymin.

"_**Shadow Claw!**_"

The goddess' claw glowed bright purple and struck the ship. It then held her at full force and sent her to crash against an ice pillar. A drop of blood trickled down her smirking mouth.

"All of your powers now belong to me!" the Giratina-dressed human shouted as his ship formed a flaming ball in front of it.

Giratina cocked an eyebrow and muttered, "_**Oh really?**_"

Her mark on her hand glowed brighter together with her eyes. She laughed maniacally and evaded the attack. She swiftly flew away from the ship and launched her own Will-o-Wisp against it.

"_**Well I guess you're not as fast and clever as me. Haha!**_"

She flew closer to it and used Will-o-Wisp damaging it badly. Her smirk grew wider. The ship zoomed away from her. Giratina then used another Will-o-Wisp in unison with the ship. The attacks clashed and drew large amounts of energy to harm the Reverse and Real World. The ship was first to move and launched another flaming ball at the goddess which struck her.

She was sent lying down to a land mass acutely hit. When she opened her eyes, she saw large ice shards falling right at her. She didn't have the time to act and escape the falling shards. Several shards managed to pierce her. Some shards pierced her arms and legs, some on her back, and even on her neck. The large shards prisoned her.

"Giratina!" Ash and Shaymin called out in great worry.

The ship lowered in front of the deity's body. She greeted him with a very light grin.

"_**Heh. Do you really think this could kill me?**_" she coughed out blood as the liquid gushed out of her neck. Zero beamed and said,

"Giratina, this will be over very soon!"

His ship formed a ball of fire once more and aimed it directly at her. The woman beneath his aircraft just continued on sadistically smiling at him. A bolt of electricity then shot at the ball disintegrating it. Giratina darkly let out a bloody laugh. She watched the human, Ash, command his pokemon to attack on the ship. She watched them being struck and fell over from their hovering vehicle.

"If anything is destroying this place, it's the Real World!" Zero shot back at Ash.

"_**No, it's not!**_" Giratina roared.

She watched the vehicle near a black purple cloud suffocating the human and his pokemon. She also watched Shaymin absorb the toxic cloud again. She watched the ship's hand-like appendages trying to pry her new companions again. That sight brought her to smile even wider.

Ash together with his pokemon lost their balance as the ship tilted.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_"

They all looked down and saw the bleeding deity hold the ship with her bare hands. She then roared in humor.

"I warned you to get out of my way!" Zero shouted from inside and made his airship blast fire out of its rocket propellers trying to burn the deity positioned at its rear. It, however, did not.

Giratina heard Shaymin use Seed Flare making her laugh darkly once more. Since the ship was going on full speed trying to escape Giratina's grip, releasing it would surely send it towards the portal Shaymin had opened.

"_**For the last time Zero, GET OUT!**_"

She shot a blue ball of fire directly at the ship's rear and released it sending it out and into the portal. The heat from the aircraft partially melted her ice prison letting her break free. Her deep wounds were still there but it did not stung as bad as when her powers were drained.

"Aaah!"

She heard the human scream as he fell. She flew and grabbed him by his arm.

"Huh?" he looked up to see his arm stained with her blood and the goddess smiling at him. She placed him on one of the land masses and made him float alongside her. She smiled endearingly at him making him smile back at her.

"Uh Giratina? Your wounds…" he pointed.

She placed her hand over her neck and it glowed. She did the same to her other deep wounds. The blood that drenched her was all gone now.

"You know, this is a beautiful world although you have no one to share it with. Aren't you… err… lonely?" Ash asked.

Giratina was utterly surprised at his comment and question. She just shook her head and pointed towards the ice pillars that were destroyed.

"Oh, are you going to repair those?"

The goddess nodded. The human smiled and floated along with her as she flew towards the pillars. She sighed and waved her hand at one of the pillars creating a lavender veil that repaired it. The human beside her gawked in amazement as she smiled. She repeated the action until all of the pillars were repaired. She gave one long look at her world before she opened a portal.

"_Ash?_" she spoke telepathically. The human slightly jumped when he heard her mental voice. He then turned to her. She smiled joyfully again and asked,

"_It is over now, right?_"

* * *

Shaymin, now in his Land Form, and his companions looked down after what happened. Yes, the glaciers had stopped moving thanks to Regigigas and his herd of Mamoswines but Ash was still in the Reverse World.

A portal then opened up on the glacier. The familiar purple aura came out together with Ash floating with her. They soared in the skies for a moment in victory. When they landed on the ground, the major entity of Antimatter hugged the human from behind.

"Ash, Pikachu! I'm glad you're safe," the spiky-haired human, Brock, told Ash.

"Thanks! Giratina saved us," he looked at her who was still hugging him.

She backed away from the human when she heard the comment and blushed intensely.

"_**Oh. That was nothing,**_" she scratched her head and looked up at the sky.

Her emotion quickly changed and spread her transparent wings once more. She took up in flight and left them without saying goodbye.

"_Where's Giratina going?_" Shaymin worriedly and curiously asked.

"I wonder if Dialga's nearby…" Newton trailed off.

He looked at the sky watching the goddess disappear. He smiled.

"Hehe. Good luck,"

* * *

The next morning, the group returned to the Flower Garden. They saw multiple Shaymins, boys and girls, gather at the garden. Shaymin found his friends and smiled endearingly. He removed his arms around Dawn and sat on a rock watching his fellow Shaymins change form.

"_Dawn, Ash, Brock, all of you, I'll never be able to thank you enough but I'll try. Thank you,_" tears continually fell from the boy's face. He jumped from the rock and landed onto the garden.

"_Here is where I say goodbye,_" he gave one last glance at them and started running amongst the field of flowers spreading his arms and changing form. After completing transformation, he flew towards the sky leading his fellow Shaymins. Petals of Gracidea Flowers then flew.

The Shaymins flew in a circular motion making the petals glide in the same way.

"It's… it's the Sky Bouquet," Dawn stated with beads of tears forming in her sapphire eyes.

"_Farewell, my good friends!_" Shaymin flew towards them and back onto the sky. He led his Shaymin group towards a place they would never know where. He looked upward.

"Giratina! I hope one day we'll face each other again for our challenge!" he shouted.

"_I'll look forward to that, my Sky Warrior. Thank you_," he heard her mental voice in his head and felt her warm smirk. His mouth hung open and formed a wide smile especially at her last two words.

"You're welcome, Mistress,"

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, phew! Hi Guys! Guess who's back for a few days. Me! Hehe! Man, this is the longest one chapter story I've written so far. I took it from the perspective of the legendaries. Yeah I know it's like I copied the whole thing from Bulbapedia and wrote it in a creative way. No, well, in a way yes. I added in a more stressed point of view not from the humans but from the Pokemon trying to catch their implied emotions and thoughts from the movie. And only the legendaries are humanized. The other normal Pokemon are not. That is all. Thanks! :)_

_Oh and one more thing. May I ask a favor? Haha! Hope you could leave a review on how you felt while reading the story and also a tip (maybe) about how to improve my writing. Your review can help and is very much appreciated. Thanks again!  
~KiyaShirona14_


End file.
